1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to prodrugs of certain 3-(pyrrol-2-ylmethylidene)-2-indolinone derivatives that modulate the activity of protein kinases (xe2x80x9cPKsxe2x80x9d). Pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds, methods of treating diseases related to abnormal PK activity utilizing pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and methods of preparing them are also disclosed.
2. State of the Art
Protein kinases (xe2x80x9cPKsxe2x80x9d) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. PKs can be conveniently broken down into two classes, the protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) and the serine-threonine kinases (STKs). One of the prime aspects of PTK activity is their involvement with growth factor receptors. Growth factor receptors are cell-surface proteins. When bound by a growth factor ligand, growth factor receptors are converted to an active form which interacts with proteins on the inner surface of a cell membrane. This leads to phosphorylation on tyrosine residues of the receptor and other proteins and to the formation inside the cell of complexes with a variety of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that, in turn, effect numerous cellular responses such as cell division (proliferation), cell differentiation, cell growth, expression of metabolic effects to the extracellular microenvironment, etc. (See., Schlessinger and Ullrich (1992) Neuron 9:303-391).
Growth factor receptors with PTK activity are known as receptor tyrosine kinases (xe2x80x9cRTKsxe2x80x9d). They comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. At present, at least nineteen (19) distinct subfamilies of RTKs have been identified. An example of these is the subfamily designated the xe2x80x9cHERxe2x80x9d RTKs, which include EGFR (epithelial growth factor receptor), HER2, HER3 and HER4.
Another RTK subfamily consists of insulin receptor (IR), insulin-like growth factor I receptor (IGF-1R) and insulin receptor related receptor (IRR). IR and IGF-1R interact with insulin, IGF-I and IGF-II to form a heterotetramer of two entirely extracellular glycosylated xcex1 subunits and two xcex2 subunits which cross the cell membrane and which contain the tyrosine kinase domain.
A third RTK subfamily is referred to as the platelet derived growth factor receptor (xe2x80x9cPDGFRxe2x80x9d) group, which includes PDGFRxcex1, PDGFRxcex2, CSFIR, c-kit and c-fms. Another group is the fetus liver kinase (xe2x80x9cflkxe2x80x9d) receptor subfamily. This group is believed to be made of up of kinase insert domain-receptor fetal liver kinase-1 (KDR/FLK-1), flk-1R, flk-4 and fms-like tyrosine kinase 1 (flt-1).
A further member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the fibroblast growth factor (xe2x80x9cFGFxe2x80x9d) receptor subgroup. This group consists of four receptors, FGFR1-4, and seven ligands, FGF1-7. While not yet well defined, it appears that the receptors consist of a glycosylated extracellular domain containing a variable number of immunoglobin-like loops and an intracellular domain in which the tyrosine kinase sequence is interrupted by regions of unrelated amino acid sequences.
Still another member of the tyrosine kinase growth factor receptor family is the vascular endothelial growth factor (xe2x80x9cVEGFxe2x80x9d) receptor subgroup. VEGF is a dimeric glycoprotein similar to PDGF but has different biological functions and target cell specificity in vivo. In particular, VEGF is presently thought to play an essential role is vasculogenesis and angiogenesis.
A more complete listing of the known RTK subfamilies is described in Plowman et al., DNandP, 7(6):334-339 (1994) which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
In addition to the RTKs, there also exists a family of entirely intracellular PTKs called xe2x80x9cnon-receptor tyrosine kinasesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccellular tyrosine kinases.xe2x80x9d This latter designation, abbreviated xe2x80x9cCTK,xe2x80x9d will be used herein. CTKs do not contain extracellular and transmembrane domains. At present, over 24 CTKs in 11 subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes, Fps, Fak, Jak and Ack) have been identified. The Src subfamily appear so far to be the largest group of CTKs and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. For a more detailed discussion of CTKs, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is incorporated by reference, including any drawings, as if fully set forth herein.
The serine/threonine kinases, STKs, like the CTKs, are predominantly intracellular although there are a few receptor kinases of the STK type. STKs are the most common of the cytosolic kinases; i.e., kinases that perform their function in that part of the cytoplasm other than the cytoplasmic organelles and cytoskelton. The cytosol is the region within the cell where much of the cell""s intermediary metabolic and biosynthetic activity occurs; e.g. it is in the cytosol that proteins are synthesized on ribosomes.
RTKs, CTKs and STKs have all been implicated in a host of pathogenic conditions including, significantly, cancer. Other pathogenic conditions which have been associated with PTKs include, without limitation, psoriasis, hepatic cirrhosis, diabetes, angiogenesis, restenosis, ocular diseases, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory disorders, immunological disorders such as autoimmune disease, cardiovascular disease such as atherosclerosis and a variety of renal disorders.
With regard to cancer, two of the major hypotheses advanced to explain the excessive cellular proliferation that drives tumor development relate to functions known to be PK regulated. That is, it has been suggested that malignant cell growth results from a breakdown in the mechanisms that control cell division and/or differentiation. It has been shown that the protein products of a number of proto-oncogenes are involved in the signal transduction pathways that regulate cell growth and differentiation. These protein products of proto-oncogenes include the extracellular growth factors, transmembrane growth factor PTK receptors (RTKs), cytoplasmic PTKs (CTKs) and cytosolic STKs, discussed above.
In view of the apparent link between PK-related cellular activities and wide variety of human disorders, it is no surprise that a great deal of effort i being expended in an attempt to identify ways to modulate PK activity. For example, attempts have been made to identify small molecules which act as PK inhibitors. For example, bis-monocylic, bicyclic and heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808) and 1-cyclopropyl-4-pyridylquinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992) have been described as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1), selenaindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660), and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495). Additionally, a family of novel pyrrole-substituted 2-indolinone compounds have been discovered which exhibit PK modulating ability and have a salutary effect against disorders related to abnormal PK activity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,783 and PCT Application Publication No. WO 99/61422). Administration of various species of pyrrole-substituted 2-indolinone compounds has been shown to be an effective therapeutic approach to cure many kinds of solid tumors. For example, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl-methylidene)-1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one, a highly active selective inhibitor of the vascular endothelial growth factor receptor (Flk-1/KDR), inhibits tyrosine kinase catalysis, tumor vascularization, and growth of multiple tumor types (Fong et al. (1999) Cancer Res. 59:99-106). These compounds, however, have high lipophilicity and low solubility in water and most common vehicles at physiological pH limit their adminstration.
Accordingly, there is a need for PK inhibitors that do not exhibit such drawbacks. The present invention fulfills this and related needs.
In one aspect, this invention relates to compounds having the formula I, II, III, or IV: 
wherein:
R2 is hydrogen;
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, ary, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, trihalomethane-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, C-amido, N-amido, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, amino and xe2x80x94NR11R12 where R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl, or R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a five- or six-member heteroalicyclic ring provided that at least two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen; or
R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 combine to form a six-membered aryl ring, a methylenedioxy or an ethylenedioxy group;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, carbonyl, acetyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, amidino, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfonyl and trihalomethane-sulfonyl;
R8, R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino, -(alk1)Z (where alk1is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl) and xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 and R12 are as defined above;
R1xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, acyl, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2);
R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are independently alkyl, or R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a heteroalicyclic ring or a heteroaryl ring provided that the heteroalicyclic ring is not piperidin-1-yl or morpholin-4-yl;
R5xe2x80x2 is alkyl;
R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl and aryl; and
Ra and Rb are independently selected from hydrogen or alkyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Preferably, the invention is directed to a compound having the formula I, III, or IV: 
wherein:
R2 is hydrogen;
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, trihalomethane-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, C-amido, N-amido, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, amino and xe2x80x94NR11R12 where R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, ary, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl, or R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a five- or six-membered heteroalicyclic ring provided that at least two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen; or
R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 combine to form a six-membered aryl ring, a methylenedioxy or an ethylenedioxy group;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, carbonyl, acetyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, amidino, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfonyl and trihalomethane-sulfonyl;
R8, R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino, -(alk1)Z (where alk1is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl) and xe2x80x94NR11 R12 wherein R11 and R12 are as defined above;
R1xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, acyl, or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2);
R5xe2x80x2 is alkyl;
R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl and aryl;
Ra and Rb are independently selected from hydrogen or alkyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Specifically, the compounds of the present invention convert in vivo to compounds of Formula V: 
that exhibit PK modulating ability, in particular PK inhibiting ability, and are therefore useful in treating disorders relate to abnormal PK activity. The active compound (V) formed from the compounds of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,783, PCT Application Publication No. WO 99/61422, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/783,264, filed on Feb. 15, 2001, and titled xe2x80x9cPYRROLE SUBSTITUTED 2-INDOLINONE AS PROTEIN KINASE INHIBITORSxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The prodrug compounds of the present invention have advantages over compounds of Formula (V) by virtue of unexpected increased aqueous solubility over the parent compound thus making them particularly suitable for intravenous (IV) formulations. A general description of the advantages and uses of prodrugs as pharmaceutically useful compounds is given in an article by Waller and George in Br. J. Clin. Pharmac., Vol. 28, pp. 497-507, 1989.
In a second aspect this invention is directed to a pharmaceutical composition comprising one or more compound(s) of Formula I-IV, preferably, I, III, or IV or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In a third aspect, this invention is directed to a method of treating diseases mediated by abnormal protein kinase activity, in particular, receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs), non-receptor protein tyrosine kinases (CTKs) and serine/threonine protein kinases (STKs), in an organism, in particular humans, which method comprises administering to said organism a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula Formula I-IV, preferably, I, III, or IV, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. Such diseases include by way of example and not limitation, cancer, diabetes, hepatic cirrhosis, cardiovascular disease such as atherosclerosis, angiogenesis, immunological disease such as autoimmune disease (e.g., AIDS and lupus) and renal disease. Specifically, the diseases mediated by EGF, HER2, HER3, HER4, IR, IGF-TR, IRR, PDGFRxcex1, PDGFRxcex2, CSFIR, C-Kit, C-fms, Flk-1R, Flk4, KDR/Flk-1, Flt-1, FGFR-1R, FGFR-2R, FGFR-3R, FGFR-4R, Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, ZAP70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr, Yrk, CDK2 and Raf.
In a fourth aspect, this invention is directed to a method of modulating the catalytic activity (e.g., inhibiting the catalytic activity) of PKs, in particular receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs), non-receptor protein tyrosine kinases (CTKs) and serine/threonine protein kinases (STKs), using a compound of this invention or a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of this invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. The method may be carried out in vitro or in vivo. In particular, the receptor protein kinase whose catalytic activity is modulated by a compound of this invention is selected from the group consisting of EGF, HER2, HER3, HER4, IR, IGF-1R, IRR, PDGFRxcex1, PDGFRxcex2, CSFIR, C-Kit, C-fms, Flk-1R, Flk4, KDR/Flk-1, Flt-1, FGFR-1R, FGFR-2R, FGFR-3R and FGFR-4R. The cellular tyrosine kinase whose catalytic activity is modulated by a compound of this invention is selected from the group consisting of Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, ZAP70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. The serine-threonine protein kinase whose catalytic activity is modulated by a compound of this invention is selected from the group consisting of CDK2 and Raf.
In a fifth aspect, this invention is directed to the use of a compound of formula Formula I-IV, preferably, I, III, or IV in the preparation of a medicament useful in the treatment of a disease mediated by abnormal PK activity.
In a sixth aspect, this invention is directed to a method of preparing a compound of formula II which method comprises reacting a compound of Formula V 
with an amine of formula xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x2R4xe2x80x2 in the presence of an aldehyde of formula R1xe2x80x2CHO where R1xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are as defined in formula II above;
optionally modifying any of the R3-R10 groups; and
optionally preparing an acid addition salt thereof.
Unless otherwise stated the following terms used in the specification and claims have the meanings discussed below:
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon including straight chain, or branched chain groups. Preferably, the alkyl group has 1 to 20 carbon atoms (whenever a numerical range; e.g., xe2x80x9c1-20xe2x80x9d, is stated herein, it means that the group, in this case the alkyl group, may contain 1 carbon atom, 2 carbon atoms, 3 carbon atoms, etc. up to and including 20 carbon atoms). More preferably, it is a medium size alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. Most preferably, it is a lower alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl and the like. The alkyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituent group(s) is preferably one or more, more preferably one or two groups, individually selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, cyano, halo, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, nitro, silyl, amino, ammonium and xe2x80x94NR13R14 where R13 and R14 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, unsubstituted alkyl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, amino, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl, or R13and R14, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a five- or six-member heteroalicyclic ring. More preferably, the substituent is hydroxy, amino, or xe2x80x94NR13R14 where R13 and R14 are independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted alkyl, alkyl substituted with amino or hydroxy, or R13 and R14 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached combine to form pyrrolidine, morpholine, or piperazine.
A xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d group refers to an all-carbon monocyclic ring (i.e., rings which share an adjacent pair of carbon atoms) of 3 to 6 ring atoms wherein one of more of the rings does not have a completely conjugated pi-electron system e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, and the like. Examples, without limitation, of cycloalkyl groups are cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclopentene, cyclohexane, adamantane, cyclohexadiene, cycloheptane and, cycloheptatriene. A cycloalkyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituent group(s) is preferably one or more, more preferably one or two groups, individually selected from unsubstituted alkyl, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, unsubstituted heteroalicyclic, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, cyano, halo, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, nitro, amino and xe2x80x94NR13R14, with R13and R14 as defined above.
An xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d group refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, consisting of at least two carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon double bond e.g., ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl or pentenyl and their structural isomeric forms such as 1- or 2-propenyl, 1-, 2-, or 3-butenyl and the like.
An xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d group refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, consisting of at least two carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon triple bond e.g., acetylene, ethenyl, propynyl, butynyl, or pentenyl and their structural isomeric forms as described above.
An xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d group refers to an all-carbon monocyclic or fused-ring polycyclic (i.e., rings which share adjacent pairs of carbon atoms) groups of 6 to 12 ring atoms and having a completely conjugated pi-electron system. Examples, without limitation, of aryl groups are phenyl, naphthalenyl and anthracenyl. The aryl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituted group(s) is preferably one or more, more preferably one, two, or three substituents, independently selected from the group consisting of halo, trihalomethyl, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, cyano, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, amino and xe2x80x94NR13R14, with R13 and R14 as defined above. Preferably the substituent(s) is/are independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, propyl including all its isomeric forms, butyl including all its isomeric forms, hydroxy, methoxy, phenoxy, thio, methylthio, phenylthio, cyano, nitro, carboxy, methoxycarbonyl, or amino.
A xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d group refers to a monocyclic or fused aromatic ring (i.e., rings which share an adjacent pair of atoms) of 5 to 9 ring atoms in which one, two, three or four ring atoms are selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur and the rest being carbon. Examples, without limitation, of heteroaryl groups are pyrrole, furan, thiophene, imidazole, oxazole, thiazole, pyrazole, tetrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, quinoline, isoquinoline, purine and carbazole. The heteroaryl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituted group(s) is preferably one or more, more preferably one or two substituents, independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, halo, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, cyano, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, sulfonamido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino and xe2x80x94NR13R14, with R13and R14 as defined above. Preferably the substituent(s) is/are independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, propyl including all its isomeric forms, butyl including all its isomeric forms, hydroxy, methoxy, phenoxy, thio, methylthio, phenylthio, cyano, nitro, carboxy, methoxycarbonyl, or amino.
A xe2x80x9cheteroalicyclicxe2x80x9d group refers to a monocyclic or fused ring of 4 to 9 ring atoms containing one, two, or three heteroatoms in the ring which are selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and xe2x80x94S(O)n where n is 0-2, the remaining ring atoms being carbon. The rings may also have one or more double bonds. However, the rings do not have a completely conjugated pi-electron system. Examples, without limitation, of heteroalicyclic groups are pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, imidazolidine, tetrahydropyridazine, tetrahydrofuran, thiomorpholine, tetrahydropyridine, and the like. The heteroalicyclic ring may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituted group(s) is preferably one or more, more preferably one, two, or three substituents, independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, halo, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, cyano, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino and xe2x80x94NR13R14, with R13 and R14 as defined above. Preferably the substituent(s) is/are independently selected from chloro, fluoro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, propyl including all its isomeric forms, butyl including all its isomeric forms, hydroxy, methoxy, phenoxy, thio, methylthio, phenylthio, cyano, nitro, carboxy, methoxycarbonyl, or amino.
A xe2x80x9chydroxyxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94OH group.
An xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94O-unsubstituted alkyl, xe2x80x94O-substituted alkyl and an xe2x80x94O-unsubstitutedcycloalkyl group, as defined herein. Examples include and are not limited to methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, cyclopropyloxy, and the like, preferably methoxy.
An xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to both an xe2x80x94O-aryl and an xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl group, as defined herein. Examples include and are not limited to phenoxy, napthyloxy, pyridyloxy, furanyloxy, and the like.
A xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94SH group.
A xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d group refers to both an xe2x80x94S-alkyl and an xe2x80x94S-cycloalkyl group, as defined herein. Examples include and are not limited to methylthio, ethylthio, and the like.
A xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d group refers to both an xe2x80x94S-aryl and an xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl group, as defined herein. Examples include and are not limited to phenylthio, napthylthio, pyridylthio, furanylthio, and the like.
A xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group wherein, in addition to being as defined below, Rxe2x80x3 may also be a hydroxy group, e.g., methylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, and the like.
A xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2Rxe2x80x3 group wherein, in addition to being as defined below, Rxe2x80x3 may also be a hydroxy group e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, and the like.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94CX3 group wherein X is a halo group as defined herein e.g., trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, tribromomethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, and the like.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethanesulfonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a X3CS(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94groups with X as defined above, e.g., trifluoromethylsulfonyl, trichloromethylsulfonyl, tribromomethylsulfonyl, and the like.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethanesulfonylamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2R groups wherein R is trihalomethyl as defined above.
xe2x80x9cCarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group, where Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl (bonded through a ring carbon) and heteroalicyclic (bonded through a ring carbon), as defined herein. Representative examples include and are not limited to acetyl, propionyl, benzoyl, formyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, pyridinylcarbonyl, pyrrolidin-1-ylcarbonyl, and the like
An xe2x80x9caldehydexe2x80x9d group refers to a carbonyl group where Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen.
A xe2x80x9cthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cC-carboxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein e.g., xe2x80x94COOH, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, and the like.
An xe2x80x9cO-carboxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein e.g., methylcarbonyloxy, phenylcarbonyloxy, benzylcarbonyloxy, and the like.
An xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein except that Rxe2x80x3 cannot be hydrogen e.g., methoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, and the like.
An xe2x80x9cacetylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH3 group.
A xe2x80x9ccarboxylic acidxe2x80x9d group refers to a C-carboxy group in which Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen.
A xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d group refers to fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
A xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N group.
A xe2x80x9cnitroxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94NO2 group.
A xe2x80x9cmethylenedioxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94 group where the two oxygen atoms are bonded to adjacent carbon atoms.
An xe2x80x9cethylenedioxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94 where the two oxygen atoms are bonded to adjacent carbon atoms.
An xe2x80x9cS-sulfonamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2NR13R14 group, with R13 and R14 as defined herein. Representative examples include and are not limited to dimethylaminosulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, phenylmethylaminosulfonyl, phenylaminosulfonyl, and the like.
An xe2x80x9cN-sulfonamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94NR13S(xe2x95x90O)2R14 group, with R13 and R14 as defined herein e.g., methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, benzylsulfonylamino, and the like.
An xe2x80x9cO-carbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NR13R14 group with R13 and R14 as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9cN-carbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a R14OC(xe2x95x90O)NR13xe2x80x94 group, with R13 and R14 as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9cO-thiocarbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90S)NR13R14 group with R13 and R14 as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9cN-thiocarbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a R14OC(xe2x95x90S)NR13xe2x80x94 group, with R13 and R14 as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94NR13R14 group, wherein R13 and R14 are independently hydrogen or unsubstituted alkyl e.g., xe2x80x94NH2, dimethylamino, diethylamino, ethylamino, methylamino, phenylamino, and the like.
A xe2x80x9cC-amidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR13R14 group with R13 and R14 as defined herein. Preferably R13 is hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl and R14 is hydrogen, lower alkyl optionally substituted with heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, or amino. For example, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR13R14 may be aminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl, 2-morpholinoethylaminocarbonyl, 3-morpholinopropylaminocarbonyl, 3-morpholino-2-hydroxypropylaminocarbonyl, and the like.
An xe2x80x9cN-amidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a R14C(xe2x95x90O)NR13xe2x80x94 group, with R13 and R14 as defined herein e.g., acetylamino, and the like.
A xe2x80x9cammoniumxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94+NR15R16R17 group, wherein R15 and R16 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, and R17 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, and heteroaryl.
A xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d group refers to a R15R16NC(xe2x95x90NR17)xe2x80x94 group, with R15, R16 and R17 as defined above.
A xe2x80x9cureidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94NR17C(xe2x95x90O)NR15R16 group, with R15, R16 and R17 as defined above.
A xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94R13NC(xe2x95x90NR14)NR15R16 group, with R13, R14, R15 and R16 as defined above.
A xe2x80x9cphosphonatexe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OP(xe2x95x90O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2), with R and Rxe2x80x2 as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9ctetrazoloxe2x80x9d group refers to a group having the chemical structure: 
A xe2x80x9cmorpholinoxe2x80x9dgroup refers to a group having the chemical structure 
A xe2x80x9cpiperazinylxe2x80x9d group refers to a group having the chemical structure: 
The terms xe2x80x9cindolinonexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2-indolinonexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cindolin-2-onexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to a molecule having the chemical structure: 
xe2x80x9cPyrrolexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule having the chemical structure: 
xe2x80x9cPyrrole-substituted 2-indolinonexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3-pyrrol-1-yl-2-indolinonexe2x80x9dare used interchangeably herein to refer to a chemical compound having the general structure shown below: 
A xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to an agent which is converted into the parent drug in vivo. Prodrugs are often useful because, in some situations, they may be easier to administer than the parent drug. They may, for instance, be bioavailable by oral administration whereas the parent drug is not. The prodrug may also have improved solubility in pharmaceutical compositions over the parent drug. A prodrug may be converted into the parent drug by various mechanisms, including enzymatic processes and metabolic hydrolysis. See Harper, xe2x80x9cDrug Latentiationxe2x80x9d in Jucker, ed. Progress in Drug Research 4:221-294 (b1962); Morozowich et al., xe2x80x9cApplication of Physical Organic Principles to Prodrug Designxe2x80x9d in E. B. Roche ed. Design of Biopharmaceutical Properties through Prodrugs and Analogs, APHA Acad. Pharm. Sci. (1977); Bioreversible Carriers in Drug in Drug Design, Theory and Application, E. B. Roche, ed., APHA Acad. Pharm. Sci. (1987); Design of Prodrugs, H. Bundgaard, Elsevier (1985); Wang et al. xe2x80x9cProdrug approaches to the improved delivery of peptide drugxe2x80x9d in Curr. Pharm. Design. 5(4):265-287 (1999); Pauletti et al. (1997) Improvement in peptide bioavailability: Peptidomimetics and Prodrug Strategies, Adv. Drug. Delivery Rev. 27:235-256; Mizen et al. (1998) xe2x80x9cThe Use of Esters as Prodrugs for Oral Delivery of xcex2-Lactam antibiotics,xe2x80x9d Pharm. Biotech. 11,:345-365; Gaignault et al. (1996) xe2x80x9cDesigning Prodrugs and Bioprecursors I. Carrier Prodrugs,xe2x80x9d Pract. Med. Chem. 671-696; Asgharnejad, xe2x80x9cImproving Oral Drug Transportxe2x80x9d, in Transport Processes in Pharmaceutical Systems, G. L. Amidon, P. I. Lee and E. M. Topp, Eds., Marcell Dekker, p. 185-218 (2000); Balant et al., xe2x80x9cProdrugs for the improvement of drug absorption via different routes of administrationxe2x80x9d, Eur. J. Drug Metab. Pharmacokinet., 15(2): 143-53 (1990); Balimane and Sinko, xe2x80x9cInvolvement of multiple transporters in the oral absorption of nucleoside analoguesxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev., 39(1-3): 183-209 (1999); Browne, xe2x80x9cFosphenytoin (Cerebyx)xe2x80x9d, Clin. Neuropharmacol. 20(1): 1-12 (1997); Bundgaard, xe2x80x9cBioreversible derivatization of drugsxe2x80x94principle and applicability to improve the therapeutic effects of drugsxe2x80x9d, Arch. Pharm. Chemi 86(1): 1-39 (1979); Bundgaard H. xe2x80x9cImproved drug delivery by the prodrug approachxe2x80x9d, Controlled Drug Delivery 17: 179-96 (1987); Bundgaard H. xe2x80x9cProdrugs as a means to improve the delivery of peptide drugsxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev. 8(1): 1-38 (1992); Fleisher et al. xe2x80x9cImproved oral drug delivery: solubility limitations overcome by the use of prodrugsxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev. 19(2): 115-130 (1996); Fleisher et al. xe2x80x9cDesign of prodrugs for improved gastrointestinal absorption by intestinal enzyme targetingxe2x80x9d, Methods Enzymol. 112 (Drug Enzyme Targeting, Pt. A): 360-81, (1985); Farquhar D, et al., xe2x80x9cBiologically Reversible Phosphate-Protective Groupsxe2x80x9d, J. Pharm. Sci., 72(3): 324-325 (1983); Freeman S, et al., xe2x80x9cBioreversible Protection for the Phospho Group: Chemical Stability and Bioactivation of Di(4-acetoxy-benzyl) Methylphosphonate with Carboxyesterase,xe2x80x9dJ. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 875-877 (1991); Friis and Bundgaard, xe2x80x9cProdrugs of phosphates and phosphonates: Novel lipophilic alpha-acyloxyalkyl ester derivatives of phosphate- or phosphonate containing drugs masking the negative charges of these groupsxe2x80x9d, Eur. J. Pharm. Sci. 4: 49-59 (1996); Gangwar et al., xe2x80x9cPro-drug, molecular structure and percutaneous deliveryxe2x80x9d, Des. Biopharm. Prop. Prodrugs Analogs, [Symp.] Meeting Date 1976, 409-21. (1977); Nathwani and Wood, xe2x80x9cPenicillins: a current review of their clinical pharmacology and therapeutic usexe2x80x9d, Drugs 45(6): 866-94 (1993); Sinhababu and Thakker, xe2x80x9cProdrugs of anticancer agentsxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev. 19(2): 241-273(1996); Stella et al., xe2x80x9cProdrugs. Do they have advantages in clinical practice?xe2x80x9d, Drugs 29(5): 455-73 (1985); Tan et al. xe2x80x9cDevelopment and optimization of anti-HIV nucleoside analogs and prodrugs: A review of their cellular pharmacology, structure-activity relationships and pharmacokineticsxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev. 39(1-3): 117-151 (1999); Taylor, xe2x80x9cImproved passive oral drug delivery via prodrugsxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev., 19(2): 131-148 (1996); Valentino and Borchardt, xe2x80x9cProdrug strategies to enhance the intestinal absorption of peptidesxe2x80x9d, Drug Discovery Today 2(4): 148-155 (1997); Wiebe and Knaus, xe2x80x9cConcepts for the design of anti-HIV nucleoside prodrugs for treating cephalic HIV infectionxe2x80x9d, Adv. Drug Delivery Rev.: 39(1-3):63-80 (1999); Waller et al., xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d, Br. J. Clin. Pharmac. 28: 497-507 (1989).
The compounds of this invention may possess one or more chiral centers, and can therefore be produced as individual stereoisomers or as mixtures of stereoisomers, depending on whether individual stereoisomers or mixtures of stereoisomers of the starting materials are used. Unless indicated otherwise, the description or naming of a compound or group of compounds is intended to include both the individual stereoisomers or mixtures (racemic or otherwise) of stereoisomers. Methods for the determination of stereochemistry and the separation of stereoisomers are well known to a person of ordinary skill in the art [see the discussion in Chapter 4 of March J: Advanced Organic Chemistry, 4th ed. John Wiley and Sons, New York, N.Y., 1992].
The chemical formulae referred to herein may exhibit the phenomena of tautomerism and structural isomerism. For example, the compounds described herein may adopt an E or a Z configuration about the double bond connecting the 2-indolinone moiety to the pyrrole moiety or they may be a mixture of E and Z. This invention encompasses any tautomeric or structural isomeric form and mixtures thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cmethodxe2x80x9d refers to manners, means, techniques and procedures for accomplishing a given task including, but not limited to, those manners, means, techniques and procedures either known to, or readily developed from known manners, means, techniques and procedures by, practitioners of the chemical, pharmaceutical, biological, biochemical and medical arts.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmodulationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmodulatingxe2x80x9d refers to the alteration of the catalytic activity of RTKs, CTKs and STKs. In particular, modulating refers to the activation of the catalytic activity of RTKs, CTKs and STKs, preferably the activation or inhibition of the catalytic activity of RTKs, CTKs and STKs, depending on the concentration of the compound or salt to which the RTK, CTK or STK is exposed or, more preferably, the inhibition of the catalytic activity of RTKs, CTKs and STKs.
The term xe2x80x9ccatalytic activityxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the rate of phosphorylation of tyrosine under the influence, direct or indirect, of RTKs and/or CTKs or the phosphorylation of serine and threonine under the influence, direct or indirect, of STKs.
The term xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to bringing a compound of this invention and a target PK together in such a manner that the compound can affect the catalytic activity of the PK, either directly, i.e., by interacting with the kinase itself, or indirectly, i.e., by interacting with another molecule on which the catalytic activity of the kinase is dependent. Such xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d can be accomplished in vitro, i.e., in a test tube, a petri dish or the like. In a test tube, contacting may involve only a compound and a PK of interest or it may involve whole cells. Cells may also be maintained or grown in cell culture dishes and contacted with a compound in that environment. In this context, the ability of a particular compound to affect a PK related disorder, i.e., the IC50 of the compound, defined below, can be determined before use of the compounds in vivo with more complex living organisms is attempted. For cells outside the organism, multiple methods exist, and are well-known to those skilled in the art, to get the PKs in contact with the compounds including, but not limited to, direct cell microinjection and numerous transmembrane carrier techniques.
xe2x80x9cIn vitroxe2x80x9d refers to procedures performed in an artificial environment such as, e.g., without limitation, in a test tube or culture medium. The skilled artisan will understand that, for example, an isolated PK may be contacted with a modulator in an in vitro environment. Alternatively, an isolated cell may be contacted with a modulator in an in vitro environment.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cin vivoxe2x80x9d refers to procedures performed within a living organism such as, without limitation, a mouse, rat, rabbit, ungulate, bovine, equine, porcine, canine, feline, primate, or human.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cPK related disorder,xe2x80x9dxe2x80x9cPK driven disorder,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cabnormal PK activityxe2x80x9d all refer to a condition characterized by inappropriate, i.e., under or, more commonly, over PK catalytic activity, where the particular PK can be an RTK, a CTK or an STK. Inappropriate catalytic activity can arise as the result of either: (1) PK expression in cells which normally do not express PKs, (2) increased PK expression leading to unwanted cell proliferation, differentiation and/or growth, or, (3) decreased PK expression leading to unwanted reductions in cell proliferation, differentiation and/or growth. Over-activity of a PK refers to either amplification of the gene encoding a particular PK or production of a level of PK activity which can correlate with a cell proliferation, differentiation and/or growth disorder (that is, as the level of the PK increases, the severity of one or more of the symptoms of the cellular disorder increases). Under-activity is, of course, the converse, wherein the severity of one or more symptoms of a cellular disorder increase as the level of the PK activity decreases.
The term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d refers to any living entity comprised of at least one cell. A living organism can be as simple as, for example, a single eukaryotic cell or as complex as a mammal, including a human being.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to that amount of the compound being administered which will relieve to some extent one or more of the symptoms of the disorder being treated. In reference to the treatment of cancer, a therapeutically effective amount refers to that amount which has the effect of (1) reducing the size of the tumor, (2) inhibiting (that is, slowing to some extent, preferably stopping) tumor metastasis, (3) inhibiting to some extent (that is, slowing to some extent, preferably stopping) tumor growth, and/or, (4) relieving to some extent (or, preferably, eliminating) one or more symptoms associated with the cancer.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the free bases and which are obtained by reaction with inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid, malic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, and the like.
A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutical compositionxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture of one or more of the compounds described herein, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, with other chemical components, such as physiologically acceptable carriers and excipients. The purpose of a pharmaceutical composition is to facilitate administration of a compound to an organism.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d refers to a carrier or diluent that does not cause significant irritation to an organism and does not abrogate the biological activity and properties of the administered compound.
An xe2x80x9cexcipientxe2x80x9d refers to an inert substance added to a pharmaceutical composition to further facilitate administration of a compound. Examples, without limitation, of excipients include calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate, various sugars and types of starch, cellulose derivatives, gelatin, vegetable oils and polyethylene glycols.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d of a disease includes preventing the disease from occurring in an animal that may be predisposed to the disease but does not yet experience or exhibit symptoms of the disease (prophylactic treatment), inhibiting the disease (slowing or arresting its development), providing relief from the symptoms or side-effects of the disease (including palliative treatment), and relieving the disease (causing regression of the disease). With regard to cancer, these terms simply mean that the life expectancy of an individual affected with a cancer will be increased or that one or more of the symptoms of the disease will be reduced.
By xe2x80x9cmonitoringxe2x80x9d is meant observing or detecting the effect of contacting a compound with a cell expressing a particular PK. The observed or detected effect can be a change in cell phenotype, in the catalytic activity of a PK or a change in the interaction of a PK with a natural binding partner. Techniques for observing or detecting such effects are well-known in the art. For example, the catalytic activity of a PK may be observed by determining the rate or amount of phosphorylation of a target molecule. The above-referenced effect is selected from a change or an absence of change in a cell phenotype, a change or absence of change in the catalytic activity of said protein kinase or a change or absence of change in the interaction of said protein kinase with a natural binding partner in a final aspect of this invention.
xe2x80x9cCell phenotypexe2x80x9d refers to the outward appearance of a cell or tissue or the biological function of the cell or tissue. Examples, without limitation, of a cell phenotype are cell size, cell growth, cell proliferation, cell differentiation, cell survival, apoptosis, and nutrient uptake and use. Such phenotypic characteristics are measurable by techniques well-known in the art.
A xe2x80x9cnatural binding partnerxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide that binds to a particular PK in a cell. Natural binding partners can play a role in propagating a signal in a PK-mediated signal transduction process. A change in the interaction of the natural binding partner with the PK can manifest itself as an increased or decreased concentration of the PK/natural binding partner complex and, as a result, in an observable change in the ability of the PK to mediate signal transduction.
While the broadest definition of the invention is set out in the Summary of the Invention, certain compounds of this invention are presently preferred.
(A) A preferred group of compounds is represented by formula (I): 
wherein:
R2 is hydrogen;
R3, R4, R5, and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, trihalomethane-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, C-amido, N-amido, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, amino, and xe2x80x94NR11R12 where R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl, or R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a five- or six-membered heteroalicyclic ring provided that at least two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen; or
R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 combine to form a six-membered aryl ring, a methylenedioxy or an ethylenedioxy group;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, carbonyl, acetyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, amidino, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfonyl and trihalomethane-sulfonyl;
R8, R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino, -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl) and xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 and R12 are as defined above;
R1xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or alkyl;
R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, acyl or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2) where R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl or aryl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
(a) In a preferred embodiment of formula I, R2xe2x80x2 and R7 are hydrogen.
Within this group a more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R3 is hydrogen or lower unsubstituted alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, aryl and S-sulfonamido, preferably hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, phenyl, even more preferably hydrogen or fluoro, most preferably hydrogen;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, and heteroaryl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, pyridyl, more preferably hydrogen; and
R1xe2x80x2 and R6 hydrogen.
Within the above preferred and more preferred groups an even more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, preferably methyl; and R9 is hydrogen, C-amido, or -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl), preferably hydrogen, 2-(dimethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(morpholin-4-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, or 3-carboxypropyl, more preferably hydrogen.
Particularly preferred compounds within this group are:
(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one (1) and 3-[5-{(Z)-[1-(hydroxymethyl)-1,2-dihydro-3H-indol-3-ylidine]methyl}-2,4-dimethyl-1H-pyrrole-3-propanoic acid (5).
(b) Another preferred group of compounds of formula I is that wherein:
R2xe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2) and R7 is hydrogen.
Within this group a more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R3 is hydrogen or lower unsubstituted alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, aryl and S-sulfonamido, preferably hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, phenyl, even more preferably hydrogen or fluoro, most preferably hydrogen;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, and heteroaryl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, pyridyl, more preferably hydrogen; and
R1xe2x80x2 and R6 are hydrogen.
Within the above preferred and more preferred groups an even more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, preferably methyl; and R9 is hydrogen, C-amido, or -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl), preferably hydrogen, 2-(dimethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(morpholin-4-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, or 3-carboxypropyl, more preferably hydrogen.
Within this group, particularly preferred compounds are {(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)methylidene]-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl}methyl dihydrogen phosphate (7) and {(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-4-(3-carboxypropyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)methylidene]-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl}methyl dihydrogen phosphate.
(c) Yet another preferred group of compounds of formula I is that wherein R2xe2x80x2 is acyl and R7 is hydrogen.
Within this group a more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R3 is hydrogen or lower unsubstituted alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, aryl and S-sulfonamido, preferably hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, phenyl, even more preferably hydrogen or fluoro, most preferably hydrogen;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, and heteroaryl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, pyridyl, more preferably hydrogen; and
R1xe2x80x2 and R6 are hydrogen.
Within the above preferred and more preferred groups an even more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, preferably methyl; and R9 is hydrogen, C-amido, or -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl), preferably hydrogen, 2-(dimethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(morpholin-4-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, or 3-carboxypropyl, more preferably hydrogen.
Within this group, particularly preferred compounds are 4-({(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1Hxe2x80x2-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl}methoxy)-4-oxobutanoic acid (3) and 4-({(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-4-(3-carboxypropyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-methylidene]-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl } methoxy)-4-oxobutanoic acid.
(B) Another preferred group of compounds is represented by formula (II): 
wherein
R2 is hydrogen;
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, trihalomethane-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, C-amido, N-amido, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, amino and xe2x80x94NRR11R12 where R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl, or R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a five- or six-membered heteroalicyclic ring provided that at least two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen; or
R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 combine to form a six-membered aryl ring, a methylenedioxy or an ethylenedioxy group;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, carbonyl, acetyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, amidino, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfonyl and trihalomethane-sulfonyl;
R8, R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino, -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl) and xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 and R12 are as defined above;
R1xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or alkyl; and
R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are independently alkyl or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached combine to form a heteroalicyclic ring or a heteroaryl ring; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; with the proviso that R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are not morpholin-1-yl or piperidin-1-yl.
Presently preferred compounds of formula II are:
R3 is hydrogen or lower unsubstituted alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, aryl and S-sulfonamido, preferably hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, phenyl, even more preferably hydrogen or fluoro, most preferably hydrogen;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, and heteroaryl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, pyridyl, more preferably hydrogen; and
R6 is hydrogen;
R7 is hydrogen;
R1xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or methyl, especially hydrogen;
R8 and R10 are independently unsubstituted lower alkyl, especially methyl;
R9 is hydrogen, lower alkyl substituted with C-carboxy, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHR12 wherein R12 is lower alkyl substituted with amino or heteroalicyclic and optionally substituted with hydroxy; R9 is preferably hydrogen, 3-carboxypropyl, (2-diethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl, (2-ethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)-aminocarbonyl, 3-(morpholin-4-yl)propyl-aminocarbonyl, 3-(morpholin-4-yl)-2-hydroxypropylaminocarbonyl; R9 is most preferably hydrogen, 3-carboxypropyl, (2-diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, or (2-ethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl; and
R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are lower alkyl optionally substituted hydroxy, especially methyl, ethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl; or R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-hydroxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-carboxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, especially pyrrolidin-1-yl; or
R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heteroaryl ring, preferably, pyrro-1-yl, pyridin-1-yl, oxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-2-yl, pyrazin-1-yl, pyradizin-1-yl, quinolin-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, more preferably pyridin-1-yl.
A number of different preferences have been given above, and following any one of these preferences results in a compound of this invention that is more presently preferred than a compound in which that particular preference is not followed. However, these preferences are generally independent [although some (alternative) preferences are mutually exclusive], and additive; and following more than one of these preferences may result in a more presently preferred compound than one in which fewer of the preferences are followed.
Presently preferred classes of compounds of formula II include those where:
(a) R1xe2x80x2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R9 are hydrogen; R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, especially methyl; and R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-hydroxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-carboxypyrrolidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, especially pyrrolidin-1-yl.
(b) R1xe2x80x2, R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, especially methyl; R9 is lower alkyl substituted with C-carboxy, especially 3-carboxypropyl; and R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-hydroxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-carboxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, especially pyrrolidin-1-yl.
(c) R1xe2x80x2, R3, R5, R6, and R7 are hydrogen; R4 is halo, especially fluoro, R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, especially methyl; R9 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHR13 wherein R13 is lower alkyl substituted with amino or heteroalicyclic and optionally substituted with hydroxy, especially (2-diethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl, (2-ethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, 3-(morpholin-4-yl)propyl-aminocarbonyl, 3-(morpholin-4-yl)-2-hydroxypropylaminocarbonyl, particularly (2-diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, or (2-ethylaminoethyl)-aminocarbonyl; and R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-hydroxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-(S)-carboxypyrrolidin-1-yl, piperazin-1-yl, or 4-methylpiperazin-1-yl, especially pyrrolidin-1-yl.
(d) R1xe2x80x2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, and R9 are hydrogen; R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, especially methyl; and R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a heteroaryl ring, preferably, pyrrol-1-yl, pyridin-1-yl, oxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-2-yl, pyrazin-1-yl, pyridazin-1-yl, quinolin-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, more preferably pyridin-1-yl.
Presently preferred compounds of formula II include:
(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1 H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(1-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one (14); (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(4-methylpiperazin-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one (13); (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-[2(S)-hydroxymethyl-1-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one; (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-[2(S)-carboxy-1-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one; (3Z)-3-{[3,5-dimethyl-4-(2-diethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-methylidene}-1-(1-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one; (3Z)-3-{[3,5-dimethyl-4-(2-ethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-methylidene}-1-(1-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one; and (3Z)-3-{[3,5-dimethyl-4-(3-morpholin-4-yl-2-hydroxypropylaminocarbonyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl]-methylidene}-1-(1-pyrrolidinylmethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one; and 1-({(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-2-oxo-1,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl}methyl)pyridinium chloride (12).
(C) Another preferred group of compounds is represented by formula III: 
wherein:
R2 is hydrogen;
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, trihalomethane-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, C-amido, N-amido, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, amino and xe2x80x94NR11R12 where R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl, or R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, combine to form a five- or six-membered heteroalicyclic ring provided that at least two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen; or
R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 combine to form a six-membered aryl ring, a methylenedioxy or an ethylenedioxy group;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, carbonyl, acetyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, amidino, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfonyl and trihalomethane-sulfonyl;
R8, R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino, -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl) and xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 and R12 are as defined above; and
R5xe2x80x2 is alkyl; or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within this group a more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R3 is hydrogen or lower unsubstituted alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, aryl and S-sulfonamido, preferably hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, phenyl, even more preferably hydrogen or fluoro, most preferably hydrogen;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, and heteroaryl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, pyridyl, more preferably hydrogen; and
R6 and R7 are hydrogen.
Within the above preferred and more preferred groups an even more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, preferably methyl; and R9 is hydrogen, C-amido, or -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl), preferably hydrogen, 2-(dimethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(morpholin-4-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, or 3-carboxypropyl, more preferably hydrogen.
Within the above preferred group, a more preferred group of compounds III is that wherein R5 is alkyl substituted with NR11R12 where R11 and R12 are as defined above, or ammonium.
Particularly preferred compounds of formula III are 2-{(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl}-N,N,N-trimethyl-2-oxo-1-ethanaminium chloride (18) and 2-{(3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-4-(3-carboxypropyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-indol-1-yl}-N,N,N-trimethyl-2-oxo-1-ethanaminium chloride.
(D) Yet another preferred group of compounds is represented by formula IV: 
wherein:
R2 is hydrogen;
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, trihalomethane-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, C-amido, N-amido, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, amino and xe2x80x94NR11R12 where R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, carbonyl, acetyl, sulfonyl, and trifluoromethanesulfonyl or R11 and R12 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached combine to form a five- or six-membered heteroalicyclic ring provided that at least two of R3, R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen; or
R3 and R4, R4 and R5, or R5 and R6 combine to form a six-membered aryl ring, a methylenedioxy or an ethylenedioxy group;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, carbonyl, acetyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, amidino, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfonyl and trihalomethane-sulfonyl;
R8, R9 and R10 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, S-sulfonamido, N-sulfonamido, carbonyl, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, cyano, nitro, halo, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, N-amido, amino, -(alk1)Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl) and xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 and R12 are as defined above; and
Ra and Rb are independently selected from hydrogen or alkyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Within this group a more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R3 is hydrogen or lower unsubstituted alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen;
R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, aryl and S-sulfonamido, preferably hydrogen, chloro, fluoro, bromo, phenyl, even more preferably hydrogen or fluoro, most preferably hydrogen;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, and heteroaryl, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, phenyl, pyridyl, more preferably hydrogen; and
R6 and R7 are hydrogen.
Within the above preferred and more preferred groups an even more preferred group of compounds is that wherein:
R8 and R10 are unsubstituted lower alkyl, preferably methyl; and R9 is hydrogen, C-amido, or -(alk1) Z (where alk1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl and Z is hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxy, nitro, cyano, amino, guanidino, amido, ureido, sulfonamido, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, phosphonate, morpholino, piperazinyl or tetrazolyl), preferably hydrogen, 2-(dimethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(diethylaminoethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(pyrrolidin-1-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, 2-(morpholin-4-ylethyl)aminocarbonyl, or 3-carboxypropyl, more preferably hydrogen.
Within the above preferred group, a more preferred group of compounds IV is that wherein Ra and Rb are independently hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl, most preferably hydrogen.
Particularly preferred compounds of formula IV are (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(dimethylphosphonyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one, (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(phosphonyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one, (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-4-(3-carboxypropyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(dimethylphosphonyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one, and (3Z)-3-[(3,5-dimethyl-4-(3-carboxypropyl)-1H-pyrrol-2-yl)-methylidene]-1-(phosphonyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-indol-2-one.
Other preferred group of compounds of this invention are those wherein:
R2 is hydrogen.
R7 is hydrogen.
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, C-carboxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and unsubstituted lower alkyl, amino, or xe2x80x94NR11R12; unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, lower alkoxy substituted with one or more halo groups, lower alkoxy substituted with a group consisting of unsubstituted aryl or aryl substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, halo, amino, unsubstituted lower alkyl S-sulfonamido or xe2x80x94NR11R12, unsubstituted aryl or aryl substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, lower alkoxy substituted with one or more halo groups, lower alkoxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted aryl or aryl substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, halo, amino, unsubstituted lower alkyl S-sulfonamido or xe2x80x94NR11R12, hydroxy, amino, unsubstituted lower alkyl sulfonamido, C-carboxy substituted with a groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, morpholino, xe2x80x94NR11R12, trihalomethyl, aryl, aryl substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, trihalomethyl, amino, xe2x80x94NR11R12, sulfonamido, C-carboxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl or lower alkyl substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, C-carboxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, amino or xe2x80x94N11R12, unsubstituted heteroalicyclic, heteroalicyclic substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl carbonyl, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy or alkoxy substituted with one or more halo groups, unsubstituted aryloxy, aryloxy substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl, trihalomethyl, halo, hydroxy, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, mercapto, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkylthio, unsubstituted arylthio, arylthio substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of halo, hydroxy, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, C-carboxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl O-carboxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl S-sulfonamido, nitro, unsubstituted lower alkyl C-amido, unsubstituted lower alkyl N-amido, amino and xe2x80x94NR11R12.
More preferably, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, halo, C-carboxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, lower alkyl alkoxy substituted with one or more halo groups, unsubstituted aryloxy, aryloxy substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one or more halo groups, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, halo, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, S-sulfonamido wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted aryl, aryl substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of halo, unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one or more halo groups, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, unsubstituted heteroaryl, heteroaryl substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one or more halo groups, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, hydroxy, halo, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, unsubstituted heteroalicyclic, heteroalicyclic substituted with one or more groups independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one or more halo groups, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, amino or xe2x80x94NR11R12, unsubstituted lower alkyl O-carboxy, C-amido wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, unsubstituted lower alkyl and unsubstituted aryl, and, N-amido wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, unsubstituted lower alkyl and unsubstituted aryl. Even more preferably, R3 R4, R5, and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with one or more hydroxy groups, unsubstituted lower alkoxy, unsubstituted aryl, aryl substituted with one or more unsubstituted lower alkoxy groups, and xe2x80x94S(O)2NR11R12, R5 is hydrogen, R6 is xe2x80x94NR11R12, and R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, unsubstituted lower alkyl and, R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen to which they are attached, combine to form a five-member or a six-member unsubstituted heteroalicyclic ring. Particularly preferably, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are all hydrogen or R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen and R4 is halo, preferably chloro, bromo or fluoro, more preferably fluoro.
R8, R9 and R10 may be -(alk1)Z while the other two are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkenyl, unsubstituted lower alkynyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, lower alkoxy substituted with one or more halo groups, unsubstituted aryl alkoxy, amino, xe2x80x94NR11R12, halo, C-carboxy substituted with a groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl O-carboxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl C-amido, unsubstituted lower alkyl N-amido, acetyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl S-sulfonamido, unsubstituted aryl or aryl substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of halo, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, alkoxy substituted with one or more halo groups, C-carboxy substituted with a groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl O-carboxy, amino, unsubstituted lower alkyl S-sulfonamido and xe2x80x94NR11R12, preferably alk1 is an unsubstituted lower alkyl group (more preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms) and Z is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, xe2x80x94NR11R12, quaternary ammonium, C-carboxy substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or unsubstituted lower alkyl, C-amido substituted with groups selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and unsubstituted lower alkyl, morpholino, piperadinyl, tetrazolo and phosphonyl. Preferably, R8 and R10 are selected from the groups consisting of hydrogen and unsubstituted lower alkyl, R9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alk1Z.
It is likewise a presently preferred feature of this invention that R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group comprising hydrogen, unsubstituted lower alkyl, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl carbonyl, unsubstituted lower alkyl O-carboxy and acetyl.
It is also a presently preferred embodiment of this invention that Z is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NR11R12 wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, unsubstituted lower alkyl, lower alkyl substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of amino and xe2x80x94NR11R12, unsubstituted aryl, aryl substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of halo, hydroxy, unsubstituted lower alkyl alkoxy and trihalomethyl, unsubstituted heteroaryl, unsubstituted heteroalicyclic, and R11 and R12, together with the nitrogen to which they are attached, combine to form a five-member or a six-member unsubstituted heteroalicyclic, and, xe2x80x94NR11R12, wherein, R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of unsubstituted lower alkyl and, combined, a five-member or a six-member unsubstituted heteroalicyclic ring.
The starting materials and reagents used in preparing these compounds are either available from commercial suppliers such as Aldrich Chemical Co., (Milwaukee, Wis.), Bachem (Torrance, Calif.), or Sigma (St. Louis, Mo.) or are prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art following procedures set forth in references such as Fieser and Fieser""s Reagents for Organic Synthesis, Volumes 1-17 (John Wiley and Sons, 1991); Rodd""s Chemistry of Carbon Compounds, Volumes 1-5 and Supplementals (Elsevier Science Publishers, 1989); Organic Reactions, Volumes 1-40 (John Wiley and Sons, 1991), March""s Advanced Organic Chemistry, (John Wiley and Sons, 4th Edition) and Larock""s Comprehensive Organic Transformations (VCH Publishers Inc., 1989). These schemes are merely illustrative of some methods by which the compounds of this invention can be synthesized, and various modifications to these schemes can be made and will be suggested to one skilled in the art having referred to this disclosure. The starting materials and the intermediates of the reaction maybe isolated and purified if desired using conventional techniques, including but not limited to filtration, distillation, crystallization, chromatography and the like. Such materials may be characterized using conventional means, including physical constants and spectral data. Unless specified to the contrary, the reactions described herein take place at atmospheric pressure over a temperature range from about xe2x88x9278. degree xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 125 xc2x0 C. and most preferably at about room (or ambient) temperature, e.g., about 20xc2x0 C.
Compounds of Formula I can be prepared as illustrated and described below: 
Compounds of Formula I where R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen can be readily prepared from compounds of Formula V by condensing V with a suitable aldehyde of formula R1xe2x80x2CHO. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of an organic base, preferably a tertiary nitrogen base such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, diisopropylethylamine, 1,8-diazabicyclo-[5.4.1]-undec-7-ene, and the like. The solvent in which the reaction is carried out may be an aprotic solvent. Examples, without limitation, include pentane, hexane, benzene, toluene, methylene chloride, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), dimethylformamide (DMF), pyridine, and the like. In a presently preferred embodiment of this invention, the solvent is a polar aprotic protic solvent, preferably acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or pyridine. The reaction may be carried out at room temperature. Aldehydes of formula R1xe2x80x2CHO are commercially available or they can be prepared by methods well known in the art. Some such examples, include but are not limited to, formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, proponaldehyde, an butyraldehyde are commercially available.
A compound of Formula I where R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen can be converted to other compounds of Formula I where R2xe2x80x2 is alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, acyl or xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2) by methods well known in the art. Some such methods are described below.
A compound of Formula I where R2xe2x80x2 is alkyl or aralkyl can be prepared by reacting I where R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen with an alkylating agent of the formula R2xe2x80x2X where R2xe2x80x2 is alkyl or aralkyl and X is a suitable leaving group such as halo, tosylate or mesylate, triflate, and the like, in the presence of a base such as triethylamine, pyridine, and the like. Alkylating agents such as methyl bromide, methyl iodide, benzyl bromide, benzyl iodide, 2-phenylethyl chloride, ethyl bromide are commercially available.
A compound of Formula I where R2xe2x80x2 is acyl can be prepared by reacting by reacting I where R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen with an acylating agent such as acid anhydride e.g., acetic anhydride, succinic anhydride, and the like, acid halides such as acetyl chloride, propionyl chloride, butryl chloride an the like and carboxylic acid active esters such as p-nitrophenyl ester, pentafluorophenyl ester, and the like. The reaction is carried out in an organic base such as pyridine, DMAP, and the like. The reaction is carried out at ambient temperature. Alternatively, compounds of Formula I, where R2xe2x80x2 is acyl may be prepared by reacting the parent 3-pyrrolidinyl-2-indolinone (V) with a suitable aldehyde such as formaldehyde, acetaldehyde and the like, in the presence of a suitable acylating agent R2xe2x80x2X discussed above, without isolating the intermediate N-hydroxyalkyl derivative of V.
A compound of Formula I where R2xe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94P(O)(OR)(ORxe2x80x2) where R and Rxe2x80x2 are not hydrogen can be prepared by reacting by reacting I where R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen with a phosphorylating agent in an organic base such as triethylamine, pyridine, and the like. Phosphorylating agent such as dibenzyl phosphorochloridate and benzyl methyl phosphorochloridate are commercially available. A compound of Formula I where R and Rxe2x80x2 are hydrogen can be prepared from a corresponding compound of Formula I where R and Rxe2x80x2 are benzyl by removal of the benzyl groups under hydrogenation reaction conditions. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of a base. The base may be an organic or an inorganic base. If an organic base is used, preferably it is a tertiary nitrogen base, or an alkali metal alkoxide, e.g., sodium methoxide. Examples of tertiary nitrogen bases include, but are not limited to, trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, and 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.1]undec-7-ene. Examples of inorganic bases are, without limitation, alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride and alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium methoxide.
The solvent in which the reaction is carried out may be an aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or dimethylsulfoxide.
Compounds of Formula V can be prepared by methods well known in the art. For example, compound V where R3-R6, R7, and R9 are hydrogen and R8 and R10 are methyl can be prepared by following the procedure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,783, at column 22, lines 60-67, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Other compounds of Formula (II) can be prepared as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,783, PCT Application Publication No. WO 99/61422, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/783,264, filed on Feb. 15, 2001, and titled xe2x80x9cPYRROLE SUBSTITUTED 2-INDOLINONE AS PROTEIN KINASE INHIBITORSxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Compounds of Formula II where R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are independently alkyl or combine to form a heteroalicyclic ring may be prepared as illustrated and described below: 
A compound of Formula I where R3-R10 and R1xe2x80x2, R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 are as described in the Summary of the Invention can be prepared by reacting a compound of formula V with an aldehyde such as formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, and the like, and a suitable amine.
The solvent in which the reaction is carried out may be a protic or an aprotic solvent, preferably it is a protic solvent such as an alcohol e.g., methanol or ethanol, or an aqueous alcohol. The reaction may be carried out at temperatures greater than room temperature. The temperature is generally from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., preferably about 40xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. By xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d is meant that the temperature range is preferably within 10 degrees Celsius of the indicated temperature, more preferably within 5 degrees Celsius of the indicated temperature and, most preferably, within 2 degrees Celsius of the indicated temperature. Thus, for example, by xe2x80x9cabout 60xc2x0 C.xe2x80x9d is meant 60xc2x0 C.xc2x110xc2x0 C., preferably 60xc2x0 C.xc2x15xc2x0 C. and most preferably, 60xc2x0 C.xc2x12xc2x0 C.
Suitable amines include alicyclic and cyclic secondary amines. These amines are either commercially available from Aldrich, Sigma, etc., or they can be prepared by methods well known in the art. Exemplary secondary amines include dimethylamine, diethylamine and bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amine. Exemplary cyclic secondary amines include N-alkyl piperazine and pyrrolidine.
Compounds of formula II, where R3xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x2 combine to form a heteroaryl ring, may be prepared by reacting the parent 3-pyrrolidinyl-2-indolinone (V) with a suitable aldehyde to yield an intermediate N-hydroxyalkyl derivative of V, and reacting the intermediate with phosphorus oxychloride and a suitable heteroaryl such as pyridine.
The reaction may be carried out at temperatures less than room temperature. The temperature is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 20xc2x0 C., preferably about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 10xc2x0 C. By xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d is meant that the temperature range is preferably within 10 degrees Celsius of the indicated temperature, more preferably within 5 degrees Celsius of the indicated temperature and, most preferably, within 2 degrees Celsius of the indicated temperature. Thus, for example, by xe2x80x9cabout 0xc2x0 C.xe2x80x9d is meant 0xc2x0 C.xc2x110xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C.xc2x15xc2x0 C. and most preferably, 0xc2x0 C.xc2x12xc2x0 C.
Compounds of Formula III may be prepared from a compound of Formula V as shown below: 
A compound of Formula III where R5xe2x80x2 is as defined in the Summary of the Invention can be readily prepared by acylating a compound of Formula V with a suitable agents e.g., carboxylic acid anhydrides such as acetic anhydride, succinic anhydride, carboxylic acid chlorides such as acetyl chloride, butryl chloride, and the like or carboxylic acid active esters. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of an organic base, preferably a tertiary nitrogen base. Examples of tertiary nitrogen bases include, but are not limited to, trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, and 1,8-diazabicyclo [5.4.1 ]undec-7-ene.
The solvent in which the reaction is carried out may be an aprotic solvent. A xe2x80x9cprotic solventxe2x80x9d is a solvent which has hydrogen atom(s) covalently bonded to oxygen or nitrogen atoms which renders the hydrogen atoms appreciably acidic and thus capable of being xe2x80x9csharedxe2x80x9d with a solute through hydrogen bonding. An xe2x80x9caprotic solventxe2x80x9d may be polar or non-polar but, in either case, does not contain acidic hydrogens and therefore is not capable of hydrogen bonding with solutes. Examples, without limitation, of non-polar aprotic solvents, are pentane, hexane, benzene, toluene, methylene chloride and carbon tetrachloride. Examples of polar aprotic solvents are chloroform, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide and pyridine. In a presently preferred embodiment of this invention, the solvent is a polar aprotic protic solvent, preferably dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or pyridine. The reaction is typically carried out at room temperature.
Compounds of Formula IV may be prepared from a compound of Formula V as shown below: 
A compound of Formula IV where R2-R10 are as defined in the Summary of the Invention an Ra and Rb are not hydrogen can be prepared by reacting V with a phosphorylating agent such as phosphoryl halide such as dimethyl chlorophosphate. The reaction is carried out in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride and in an organic solvent such as THF, DMF, and the like. The methyl groups can be removed under suitable demethylation reaction conditions such as treatment with N,O-Bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamide in the presence of trimetylsilylbromide. The reaction is carried out in a polar organic solvent such as acetonitrile.
The preparation of compounds of Formula I-IV may further include the step of removing a protecting group. xe2x80x9cProtecting groupxe2x80x9d refers to a group used to render a reactive moiety inert until removal of the group. Reactive moieties are well known to the skilled artisan; preferred reactive moieties include reactive nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, carboxyl and carbonyl groups. Exemplary nitrogen protecting groups include, but are not limited to, benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, silyl groups (e.g., tert-butyldimethylsilyl), 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl, 9-phenyl-9-fluorenyl and arylsulfonyl groups (e.g., toluenesulfonyl). Exemplary oxygen protecting groups include, but are not limited to, allyloxycarbonyl, benzoyl, benzyl, tert-butyl, silyl groups (e.g., tert-butyldimethylsilyl), 2-ethoxyethyl, p-methoxybenzyl, methoxymethyl, pivaloyl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl and trityl. Exemplary carboxyl protecting groups include, without limitation, methyl, allyl, benzyl, silyl groups (e.g., tert-butyldimethylsilyl) and p-nitrobenzyl. Exemplary carbonyl protecting groups include, but are not limited to, acetyl groups (e.g., O,O-acetals).
Protecting groups may be removed using methods known in the literature. For example, for the removal of nitrogen protecting groups see Greene et al. (1991) Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York, pp. 309-405 and Kocienski (1994) Protecting Groups, Thieme, New York, pp. 185-243. Methods for the removal of particular protecting groups are exemplified herein.
The PKs whose catalytic activity is modulated by the compounds of this invention include protein tyrosine kinases of which there are two types, receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKS) and cellular tyrosine kinases (CTKs), and serine-threonine kinases (STKs). RTK mediated signal transduction, is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response (e.g., cell division, metabolic effects on the extracellular microenvironment, etc.). See, Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:303-391.
It has been shown that tyrosine phosphorylation sites on growth factor receptors function as high-affinity binding sites for SH2 (src homology) domains of signaling molecules. Fantl et al., 1992, Cell 69:413-423, Songyang et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol. 14:2777-2785), Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778, and Koch et al., 1991, Science 252:668-678. Several intracellular substrate proteins that associate with RTKs have been identified. They may be divided into two principal groups: (1) substrates that have a catalytic domain, and (2) substrates which lack such domain but which serve as adapters and associate with catalytically active molecules. Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778. The specificity of the interactions between receptors and SH2 domains of their substrates is determined by the amino acid residues immediately surrounding the phosphorylated tyrosine residue. Differences in the binding affinities between SH2 domains and the amino acid sequences surrounding the phosphotyrosine residues on particular receptors are consistent with the observed differences in their substrate phosphorylation profiles. Songyang et al., 1993, Cell 72:767-778. These observations suggest that the function of each RTK is determined not only by its pattern of expression and ligand availability but also by the array of downstream signal transduction pathways that are activated by a particular receptor. Thus, phosphorylation provides an important regulatory step which determines the selectivity of signaling pathways recruited by specific growth factor receptors, as well as differentiation factor receptors.
STKs, being primarily cytosolic, affect the internal biochemistry of the cell, often as a down-line response to a PTK event. STKs have been implicated in the signaling process which initiates DNA synthesis and subsequent mitosis leading to cell proliferation.
Thus, PK signal transduction results in, among other responses, cell proliferation, differentiation, growth and metabolism. Abnormal cell proliferation may result in a wide array of disorders and diseases, including the development of neoplasia such as carcinoma, arcoma, glioblastoma and hemangioma, disorders such as leukemia, psoriasis, arteriosclerosis, arthritis and diabetic retinopathy and other disorders related to uncontrolled angiogenesis and/or vasculogenesis.
In another aspect, the protein kinase, the catalytic activity of which is modulated by contact with a compound of this invention, is a protein tyrosine kinase, more particularly, a receptor protein tyrosine kinase. Among the receptor protein tyrosine kinases whose catalytic activity can be modulated with a compound of this invention, or salt thereof, are, without limitation, EGF, HER2, HER3, HER4, IR, IGF-1R, IRR, PDGFRxcex1, PDGFRxcex2, CSFIR, C-Kit, C-fms, Flk-1R, Flk4, KDR/Flk-1, Flt-1, FGFR-1R, FGFR-2R, FGFR-3R and FGFR-4R.
The protein tyrosine kinase whose catalytic activity is modulated by contact with a compound of this invention, or a salt thereof, can also be a non-receptor or cellular protein tyrosine kinase (CTK). Thus, the catalytic activity of CTKs such as, without limitation, Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, ZAP70, Fes, Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk, may be modulated by contact with a compound or salt of this invention.
Still another group of PKs which may have their catalytic activity modulated by contact with a compound of this invention are the serine-threonine protein kinases such as, without limitation, CDK2 and Raf.
In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for treating or preventing a PK related disorder by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of this invention, or a salt thereof, to an organism.
It is also an aspect of this invention that a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound of this invention, or a salt thereof, is administered to an organism for the purpose of preventing or treating a PK related disorder.
This invention is therefore directed to compounds that modulate PK signal transduction by affecting the enzymatic activity of RTKs, CTKs and/or STKs, thereby interfering with the signals transduced by such proteins. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compounds which modulate RTK, CTK and/or STK mediated signal transduction pathways as a therapeutic approach to cure many kinds of solid tumors, including but not limited to carcinomas, sarcomas including Kaposi""s sarcoma, erythroblastoma, glioblastoma, meningioma, astrocytoma, melanoma and myoblastoma. Treatment or prevention of non-solid tumor cancers such as leukemia are also contemplated by this invention. Indications may include, but are not limited to brain cancers, bladder cancers, ovarian cancers, gastric cancers, pancreatic cancers, colon cancers, blood cancers, lung cancers and bone cancers.
Further examples, without limitation, of the types of disorders related to inappropriate PK activity that the compounds described herein may be useful in preventing, treating and studying, are cell proliferative disorders, fibrotic disorders, metabolic disorders and infectious diseases.
Cell proliferative disorders, which may be prevented, treated or further studied by the present invention include cancer, blood vessel proliferative disorders and mesangial cell proliferative disorders.
Blood vessel proliferative disorders refer to disorders related to abnormal vasculogenesis (blood vessel formation) and angiogenesis (spreading of blood vessels). While vasculogenesis and angiogenesis play important roles in a variety of normal physiological processes such as embryonic development, corpus luteum formation, wound healing and organ regeneration, they also play a pivotal role in cancer development where they result in the formation of new capillaries needed to keep a tumor alive. Other examples of blood vessel proliferation disorders include arthritis, where new capillary blood vessels invade the joint and destroy cartilage, and ocular diseases, like diabetic retinopathy, where new capillaries in the retina invade the vitreous, bleed and cause blindness.
Two structurally related RTKs have been identified to bind VEGF with high affinity: the fms-like tyrosine 1 (fit-1) receptor (Shibuya et al., 1990, Oncogene,5:519-524; De Vries et al., 1992, Science, 255:989-991) and the KDR/FLK-1 receptor, also known as VEGF-R2. Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) has been reported to be an endothelial cell specific mitogen with in vitro endothelial cell growth promoting activity. Ferrara and Henzel, 1989, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 161:851-858; Vaisman et al., 1990, J. Biol. Chem., 265:19461-19566. Information set forth in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/193,829, 08/038,596 and 07/975,750, strongly suggest that VEGF is not only responsible for endothelial cell proliferation, but also is the prime regulator of normal and pathological angiogenesis. See generally, Klagsburn and Soker, 1993, Current Biology, 3(10)699-702; Houck, et al., 1992, J. Biol. Chem., 267:26031-26037.
Normal vasculogenesis and angiogenesis play important roles in a variety of physiological processes such as embryonic development, wound healing, organ regeneration and female reproductive processes such as follicle development in the corpus luteum during ovulation and placental growth after pregnancy. Folkman and Shing, 1992, J. Biological Chem., 267(16):10931-34. Uncontrolled vasculogenesis and/or angiogenesis has been associated with diseases such as diabetes as well as with malignant solid tumors that rely on vascularization for growth. Klagsburn and Soker, 1993, Current Biology, 3(10):699-702; Folkham, 1991, J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 82:4-6; Weidner, et al., 1991, New Engl. J. Med., 324:1-5.
As presently understood, the role of VEGF in endothelial cell proliferation and migration during angiogenesis and vasculogenesis indicates an important role for the KDR/FLK-1 receptor in these processes. Diseases such as diabetes mellitus (Folkman, 198, in XIth Congress of Thrombosis and Haemostasis (Verstraeta, et al., eds.), pp. 583-596, Leuven University Press, Leuven) and arthritis, as well as malignant tumor growth may result from uncontrolled angiogenesis. See e.g., Folkman, 1971, N. Engl. J. Med., 285:1182-1186. The receptors to which VEGF specifically binds are an important and powerful therapeutic target for the regulation and modulation of vasculogenesis and/or angiogenesis and a variety of severe diseases which involve abnormal cellular growth caused by such processes. Plowman, et al., 1994, DNandP, 7(6):334-339. More particularly, the KDR/FLK-1 receptor""s highly specific role in neovascularization make it a choice target for therapeutic approaches to the treatment of cancer and other diseases which involve the uncontrolled formation of blood vessels.
Thus, one aspect of the present invention relates to compounds capable of regulating and/or modulating tyrosine kinase signal transduction including KDR/FLK-1 receptor signal transduction in order to inhibit or promote angiogenesis and/or vasculogenesis, that is, compounds that inhibit, prevent, or interfere with the signal transduced by KDR/FLK-1 when activated by ligands such as VEGF. Although it is believed that the compounds of the present invention act on a receptor or other component along the tyrosine kinase signal transduction pathway, they may also act directly on the tumor cells that result from uncontrolled angiogenesis.
Although the nomenclature of the human and murine counterparts of the generic xe2x80x9cflk-Ixe2x80x9d receptor differ, they are, in many respects, interchangeable. The murine receptor, Flk-1, and its human counterpart, KDR, share a sequence homology of 93.4% within the intracellular domain. Likewise, murine FLK-I binds human VEGF with the same affinity as mouse VEGF, and accordingly, is activated by the ligand derived from either species. Millauer et al., 1993, Cell, 72:835-846; Quinn et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90:7533-7537. FLK-1 also associates with and subsequently tyrosine phosphorylates human RTK substrates (e.g., PLC-xcex3 or p85) when co-expressed in 293 cells (human embryonal kidney fibroblasts).
Models which rely upon the FLK-1 receptor therefore are directly applicable to understanding the KDR receptor. For example, use of the murine FLK-1 receptor in methods which identify compounds that regulate the murine signal transduction pathway are directly applicable to the identification of compounds which may be used to regulate the human signal transduction pathway, that is, which regulate activity related to the KDR receptor. Thus, chemical compounds identified as inhibitors of KDR/FLK-1 in vitro, can be confirmed in suitable in vivo models. Both in vivo mouse and rat animal models have been demonstrated to be of excellent value for the examination of the clinical potential of agents acting on the KDR/FLK-1 induced signal transduction pathway.
Thus, in one aspect, this invention is directed to compounds that regulate, modulate and/or inhibit vasculogenesis and/or angiogenesis by affecting the enzymatic activity of the KDR/FLK-1 receptor and interfering with the signal transduced by KDR/FLK-1. In another aspect, the present invention is directed to compounds which regulate, modulate and/or inhibit the KDR/FLK-1 mediated signal transduction pathway as a therapeutic approach to the treatment of many kinds of solid tumors including, but not limited to, glioblastoma, melanoma and Kaposi""s sarcoma, and ovarian, lung, mammary, prostate, pancreatic, colon and epidermoid carcinoma. In addition, data suggest the administration of compounds which inhibit the KDR/Flk-1 mediated signal transduction pathway may also be used in the treatment of hemangioma, restenois and diabetic retinopathy.
A further aspect of this invention relates to the inhibition of vasculogenesis and angiogenesis by other receptor-mediated pathways, including the pathway comprising the flt-1 receptor.
Receptor tyrosine kinase mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), followed by receptor dimerization, transient stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and autophosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules which leads to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate the appropriate cellular response, e.g., cell division and metabolic effects to the extracellular microenvironment. See, Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron, 9:1-20.
The close homology of the intracellular regions of KDR/FLK-1 with that of the PDGF-xcex2 receptor (50.3% homology) and/or the related flt-1 receptor indicates the induction of overlapping signal transduction pathways. For example, for the PDGF-xcex2 receptor, members of the src family (Twamley et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90:7696-7700), phosphatidylinositol-3xe2x80x2-kinase (Hu et al., 1992, Mol. Cell. Biol., 12:981-990), phospholipase cxcex3 (Kashishian and Cooper, 1993, Mol. Cell. Biol., 4:49-51), ras-GTPase-activating protein, (Kashishian et al., 1992, EMBO J., 11:1373-1382), PTP-ID/syp (Kazlauskas et al., 1993, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 10 90:6939-6943), Grb2 (Arvidsson et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol., 14:6715-6726), and the adapter molecules Shc and Nck (Nishimura et al., 1993, Mol. Cell. Biol., 13:6889-6896), have been shown to bind to regions involving different autophosphorylation sites. See generally, Claesson-Welsh, 1994; Prog. Growth Factor Res., 5:37-54. Thus, it is likely that signal transduction pathways activated by KDR/FLK-1 include the ras pathway (Rozakis et al., 1992, Nature, 360:689-692), the PI-3xe2x80x2-kinase, the src-mediated and the plcxcex3-mediated pathways. Each of these pathways may play a critical role in the angiogenic and/or vasculogenic effect of KDR/FLK-1 in endothelial cells. Consequently, a still further aspect of this invention relates to the use of the organic compounds described herein to modulate angiogenesis and vasculogenesis as such processes are controlled by these pathways.
Conversely, disorders related to the shrinkage, contraction or closing of blood vessels, such as restenosis, are also implicated and may be treated or prevented by the methods of this invention.
Fibrotic disorders refer to the abnormal formation of extracellular matrices. Examples of fibrotic disorders include hepatic cirrhosis and mesangial cell proliferative disorders. Hepatic cirrhosis is characterized by the increase in extracellular matrix constituents resulting in the formation of a hepatic scar. An increased extracellular matrix resulting in a hepatic scar can also be caused by a viral infection such as hepatitis. Lipocytes appear to play a major role in hepatic cirrhosis. Other fibrotic disorders implicated include atherosclerosis.
Mesangial cell proliferative disorders refer to disorders brought about by abnormal proliferation of mesangial cells. Mesangial proliferative disorders include various human renal diseases such as glomerulonephritis, diabetic nephropathy and malignant nephrosclerosis as well as such disorders as thrombotic microangiopathy syndromes, transplant rejection, and glomerulopathies. The RTK PDGFR has been implicated in the maintenance of mesangial cell proliferation. Floege et al., 1993, Kidney International 43:47S-54S.
Many cancers are cell proliferative disorders and, as noted previously, PKs have been associated with cell proliferative disorders. Thus, it is not surprising that PKs such as, for example, members of the RTK family have been associated with the development of cancer. Some of these receptors, like EGFR (Tuzi et al., 1991, Br. J. Cancer 63:227-233, Torp et al., 1992, APMIS 100:713-719) HER2/neu (Slamon et al., 1989, Science 244:707-712) and PDGF-R (Kumabe et al., 1992, Oncogene, 7:627-633) are over-expressed in many tumors and/or persistently activated by autocrine loops. In fact, in the most common and severe cancers these receptor over-expressions (Akbasak and Suner-Akbasak et al., 1992, J. Neurol. Sci., 111:119-133, Dickson et al., 1992, Cancer Treatment Res. 61:249-273, Korc et al., 1992, J. Clin. Invest. 90:1352-1360) and autocrine loops (Lee and Donoghue, 1992, J. Cell. Biol., 118:1057-1070, Korc et al., supra, Akbasak and Suner-Akbasak et al., supra) have been demonstrated. For example, EGFR has been associated with squamous cell carcinoma, astrocytoma, glioblastoma, head and neck cancer, lung cancer and bladder cancer. HER2 has been associated with breast, ovarian, gastric, lung, pancreatic and bladder cancer. PDGFR has been associated with glioblastoma and melanoma as well as lung, ovarian and prostate cancer. The RTK c-met has also been associated with malignant tumor formation. For example, c-met has been associated with, among other cancers, colorectal, thyroid, pancreatic, gastric and hepatocellular carcinomas and lymphomas. Additionally c-met has been linked to leukemia. Over-expression of the c-met gene has also been detected in patients with Hodgkins disease and Burkitts disease.
IGF-IR, in addition to being implicated in nutritional support and in type-II diabetes, has also been associated with several types of cancers. For example, IGF-I has been implicated as an autocrine growth stimulator for several tumor types, e.g. human breast cancer carcinoma cells (Arteaga et al., 1989, J. Clin. Invest. 84:1418-1423) and small lung tumor cells (Macauley et al., 1990, Cancer Res., 50:2511-2517). In addition, IGF-I, while integrally involved in the normal growth and differentiation of the nervous system, also appears to be an autocrine stimulator of human gliomas. Sandberg-Nordqvist et al., 1993, Cancer Res. 53:2475-2478. The importance of IGF-IR and its ligands in cell proliferation is further supported by the fact that many cell types in culture (fibroblasts, epithelial cells, smooth muscle cells, T-lymphocytes, myeloid cells, chondrocytes and osteoblasts (the stem cells of the bone marrow)) are stimulated to grow by IGF-I. Goldring and Goldring, 1991, Eukaryotic Gene Expression,1:301-326. In a series of recent publications, Baserga suggests that IGF-IR plays a central role in the mechanism of transformation and, as such, could be a preferred target for therapeutic interventions for a broad spectrum of human malignancies. Baserga, 1995, Cancer Res., 55:249-252, Baserga, 1994, Cell 79:927-930, Coppola et al., 1994, Mol. Cell. Biol., 14:4588-4595.
STKs have been implicated in many types of cancer including, notably, breast cancer (Cance, et al, Int. J. Cancer, 54:571-77 (1993)).
The association between abnormal PK activity and disease is not restricted to cancer. For example, RTKs have been associated with diseases such as psoriasis, diabetes mellitus, endometriosis, angiogenesis, atheromatous plaque development, Alzheimer""s disease, von Hippel-Lindau disease, epidermal hyperproliferation, neurodegenerative diseases, age-related macular degeneration and hemangiomas. For example, EGFR has been indicated in corneal and dermal wound healing. Defects in Insulin-R and IGF-IR are indicated in type-II diabetes mellitus. A more complete correlation between specific RTKs and their therapeutic indications is set forth in Plowman et al., 1994, DNandP 7:334-339.
As noted previously, CTKs including, but not limited to, src, abl, fps, yes, fyn, lyn, lck, blk, hck, fgr and yrk (reviewed by Bolen et al., 1992, FASEB J., 6:3403-3409), are also involved in the proliferative and metabolic signal transduction pathway and thus could be expected, and have been shown, to be involved in many PTK-mediated disorders to which the present invention is directed. For example, mutated src (v-src) has been shown to be an oncoprotein (pp60v-src) in chicken. Moreover, its cellular homolog, the proto-oncogene pp60c-src transmits oncogenic signals of many receptors. Over-expression of EGFR or HER2/neu in tumors leads to the constitutive activation of pp60c-src, which is characteristic of malignant cells but absent in normal cells. On the other hand, mice deficient in the expression of c-src exhibit an osteopetrotic phenotype, indicating a key participation of c-src in osteoclast function and a possible involvement in related disorders.
Similarly, Zap70 has been implicated in T-cell signaling which may relate to autoimmune disorders.
STKs have been associated with inflammation, autoimmune disease, immunoresponses, and hyperproliferation disorders such as restenosis, fibrosis, psoriasis, osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis.
PKs have also been implicated in embryo implantation. Thus, the compounds of this invention may provide an effective method of preventing such embryo implantation and thereby be useful as birth control agents.
In yet another aspect, the compounds of the instant invention can also be used as anti-infective agents. For example, indolinone compounds are known to exhibit antibacterial and antifungal activities. See, e.g., Singh and Jha (1989) xe2x80x9cIndolinone derivatives as potential antimicrobial agents,xe2x80x9d Zentralbl. Mikrobiol. 144(2):105-109. In addition, indolinone compounds have been reported to exhibit significant antiviral activity. See, e.g., Maass et al. (1993) xe2x80x9cViral resistance to the thiazolo-iso-indolinones, a new class of nonnucleoside inhibitors of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transcriptase,xe2x80x9d Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 37(12):2612-2617.
Finally, both RTKs and CTKs are currently suspected as being involved in hyperimmune disorders.
A method for identifying a chemical compound that modulates the catalytic activity of one or more of the above discussed protein kinases is another aspect of this invention. The method involves contacting cells expressing the desired protein kinase with a compound of this invention (or its salt) and monitoring the cells for any effect that the compound has on them. The effect may be any observable, either to the naked eye or through the use of instrumentation, change or absence of change in a cell phenotype. The change or absence of change in the cell phenotype monitored may be, for example, without limitation, a change or absence of change in the catalytic activity of the protein kinase in the cells or a change or absence of change in the interaction of the protein kinase with a natural binding partner.
A compound of the present invention or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof, can be administered as such to a human patient or can be administered in pharmaceutical compositions in which the foregoing materials are mixed with suitable carriers or excipient(s). Techniques for formulation and administration of drugs may be found in xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmacological Sciences,xe2x80x9d Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa., latest edition.
Routes of Administration
As used herein, xe2x80x9cadministerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cadministrationxe2x80x9d refers to the delivery of a compound or salt of the present invention or of a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound or salt of this invention to an organism for the purpose of prevention or treatment of a PK-related disorder.
Suitable routes of administration may include, without limitation, oral, rectal, transmucosal or intestinal administration or intramuscular, subcutaneous, intramedullary, intrathecal, direct intraventricular, intravenous, intravitreal, intraperitoneal, intranasal, or intraocular injections. The preferred routes of administration are oral and parenteral.
Alternatively, one may administer the compound in a local rather than systemic manner, for example, via injection of the compound directly into a solid tumor, often in a depot or sustained release formulation.
Furthermore, one may administer the drug in a targeted drug delivery system, for example, in a liposome coated with tumor-specific antibody. The liposomes will be targeted to and taken up selectively by the tumor.
Composition/Formulation
Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may be manufactured by processes well known in the art, e.g., by means of conventional mixing, dissolving, granulating, dragee-making, levigating, emulsifying, encapsulating, entrapping, lyophilizing processes or spray drying.
Pharmaceutical compositions for use in accordance with the present invention may be formulated in conventional manner using one or more physiologically acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries which facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations which can be used pharmaceutically. Proper formulation is dependent upon the route of administration chosen.
For injection, the compounds of the invention may be formulated in aqueous solutions, preferably in physiologically compatible buffers such buffers with or without a low concentration of surfactant or cosolvent, or physiological saline buffer. For transmucosal administration, penetrants appropriate to the barrier to be permeated are used in the formulation. Such penetrants are generally known in the art.
For oral administration, the compounds can be formulated by combining the active compounds with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers well known in the art. Such carriers enable the compounds of the invention to be formulated as tablets, pills, lozenges, dragees, capsules, liquids, gels, syrups, slurries, suspensions and the like, for oral ingestion by a patient. Pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be made using a solid excipient, optionally grinding the resulting mixture, and processing the mixture of granules, after adding other suitable auxiliaries if desired, to obtain tablets or dragee cores. Useful excipients are, in particular, fillers such as sugars, including lactose, sucrose, mannitol, or sorbitol, cellulose preparations such as, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch and potato starch and other materials such as gelatin, gum tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl- cellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinyl- pyrrolidone (PVP). If desired, disintegrating agents may be added, such as cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid. A salt such as sodium alginate may also be used.
Dragee cores are provided with suitable coatings. For this purpose, concentrated sugar solutions may be used which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carbopol gel, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions, and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. Dyestuffs or pigments may be added to the tablets or dragee coatings for identification or to characterize different combinations of active compound doses.
Pharmaceutical compositions which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active ingredients in admixture with a filler such as lactose, a binder such as starch, and/or a lubricant such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds may be dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as fatty oils, liquid paraffin, liquid polyethylene glycols, cremophor, capmul, medium or long chain mono- di- or triglycerides. Stabilizers may be added in these formulations, also.
For administration by inhalation, the compounds for use according to the present invention are conveniently delivered in the form of an aerosol spray using a pressurized pack or a nebulizer and a suitable propellant, e.g., without limitation, dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetra-fluoroethane or carbon dioxide. In the case of a pressurized aerosol, the dosage unit may be controlled by providing a valve to deliver a metered amount. Capsules and cartridges of, for example, gelatin for use in an inhaler or insufflator may be formulated containing a powder mix of the compound and a suitable powder base such as lactose or starch.
The compounds may also be formulated for parenteral administration, e.g., by bolus injection or continuous infusion. Formulations for injection may be presented in unit dosage form, e.g., in ampoules or in multi-dose containers, with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulating materials such as suspending, stabilizing and/or dispersing agents.
Pharmaceutical compositions for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of a water soluble form, such as, without limitation, a salt, of the active compound. Additionally, suspensions of the active compounds may be prepared in a lipophilic vehicle. Suitable lipophilic vehicles include fatty oils such as sesame oil, synthetic fatty acid esters such as ethyl oleate and triglycerides, or materials such as liposomes. Aqueous injection suspensions may contain substances which increase the viscosity of the suspension, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, or dextran. Optionally, the suspension may also contain suitable stabilizers and/or agents that increase the solubility of the compounds to allow for the preparation of highly concentrated solutions.
Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g., sterile, pyrogen-free water with or without additional surfactants or cosolvents such as polysorbate 80, Cremophor, cyclodextrin sulfobutyl ether, propylene glycol, or polyethylene glycol such as PEG-300 or PEG-400, before use.
The compounds may also be formulated in rectal compositions such as suppositories or retention enemas, using, e.g., conventional suppository bases such as cocoa butter or other glycerides.
In addition to the formulations described previously, the compounds may also be formulated as depot preparations. Such long acting formulations may be administered by implantation (for example, subcutaneously or intramuscularly) or by intramuscular injection. A compound of this invention may be formulated for this route of administration with suitable polymeric or hydrophobic materials (for instance, in an emulsion with a pharmacologically acceptable oil), with ion exchange resins, or as a sparingly soluble derivative such as, without limitation, a sparingly soluble salt.
A non-limiting example of a pharmaceutical carrier for the hydrophobic compounds of the invention is a cosolvent system comprising benzyl alcohol, a nonpolar surfactant, a water-miscible organic polymer and an aqueous phase such as the VPD co-solvent system. VPD is a solution of 3% w/v benzyl alcohol, 8% w/v of the nonpolar surfactant Polysorbate 80(trademark), and 65% w/v polyethylene glycol 300, made up to volume in absolute ethanol. The VPD co-solvent system (VPD:D5W) consists of VPD diluted 1:1 with a 5% dextrose in water solution. This co-solvent system dissolves hydrophobic compounds well, and itself produces low toxicity upon systemic administration. Naturally, the proportions of such a co-solvent system may be varied considerably without destroying its solubility and toxicity characteristics. Furthermore, the identity of the co-solvent components may be varied: for example, other low-toxicity nonpolar surfactants may be used instead of Polysorbate 80(trademark), the fraction size of polyethylene glycol may be varied, other biocompatible polymers may replace polyethylene glycol, e.g., polyvinyl pyrrolidone, and other sugars or polysaccharides may substitute for dextrose.
Alternatively, other delivery systems for hydrophobic pharmaceutical compounds may be employed. Liposomes and emulsions are well known examples of delivery vehicles or carriers for hydrophobic drugs. In addition, certain organic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide also may be employed, although often at the cost of greater toxicity.
Additionally, the compounds may be delivered using a sustained-release system, such as semipermeable matrices of solid hydrophobic polymers containing the therapeutic agent. Various sustained-release materials have been established and are well known by those skilled in the art. Sustained-release capsules may, depending on their chemical nature, release the compounds for a few weeks up to over 100 days. Depending on the chemical nature and the biological stability of the therapeutic reagent, additional strategies for protein stabilization may be employed.
The pharmaceutical compositions herein also may comprise suitable solid or gel phase carriers or excipients. Examples of such carriers or excipients include, but are not limited to, calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate, various sugars, starches, cellulose derivatives, gelatin, and polymers such as polyethylene glycols.
Many of the PK modulating compounds of the invention may be provided as physiologically acceptable salts wherein the claimed compound may form the negatively or the positively charged species. Examples of salts in which the compound forms the positively charged moiety include, without limitation, quaternary ammonium (defined elsewhere herein), salts such as the hydrochloride, sulfate, citrate, mesylate, lactate, tartrate, maleate, succinate wherein the nitrogen atom of the quaternary ammonium group is a nitrogen of the selected compound of this invention which has reacted with the appropriate acid. Salts in which a compound of this invention forms the negatively charged species include, without limitation, the sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium salts formed by the reaction of a carboxylic acid group in the compound with an appropriate base (e.g. sodium hydroxide (NaOH), potassium hydroxide (KOH), Calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2), etc.).
Dosage
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for use in the present invention include compositions wherein the active ingredients are contained in an amount sufficient to achieve the intended purpose, i.e., the modulation of PK activity or the treatment or prevention of a PK-related disorder.
More specifically, a therapeutically effective amount means an amount of compound effective to prevent, alleviate or ameliorate symptoms of disease or prolong the survival of the subject being treated. Therapeutically effective amounts of compounds of Formula I-IV may range from approximately 10 mg/m2 to 400 mg/m2, preferably 50 mg/m2 to 300 mg/m2, more preferably 100 mg/m2 to 220 mg/m2, even more preferably 195 mg/m2. For any compound used in the methods of the invention, the therapeutically effective amount or dose can be estimated initially from cell culture assays. Then, the dosage can be formulated for use in animal models so as to achieve a circulating concentration range that includes the IC50 as determined in cell culture (i.e., the concentration of the test compound which achieves a half-maximal inhibition of the PK activity). Such information can then be used to more accurately determine useful doses in humans.
Toxicity and therapeutic efficacy of the compounds described herein can be determined by standard pharmaceutical procedures in cell cultures or experimental animals, e.g., by determining the IC50 and the LD50 (both of which are discussed elsewhere herein) for a subject compound. The data obtained from these cell culture assays and animal studies can be used in formulating a range of dosage for use in humans. The dosage may vary depending upon the dosage form employed and the route of administration utilized. The exact formulation, route of administration and dosage can be chosen by the individual physician in view of the patient""s condition. (See e.g., Fingl, et al., 1975, in xe2x80x9cThe Pharmacological Basis of Therapeuticsxe2x80x9d, Ch. 1 p.1).
Dosage amount and interval may be adjusted individually to provide plasma levels of the active species which are sufficient to maintain the kinase modulating effects. These plasma levels are referred to as minimal effective concentrations (MECs). The MEC will vary for each compound but can be estimated from in vitro data, e.g., the concentration necessary to achieve 50-90% inhibition of a kinase may be ascertained using the assays described herein. Preferably, the Dosages necessary to achieve the MEC will depend on individual characteristics and route of administration. HPLC assays or bioassays can be used to determine plasma concentrations.
Dosage intervals can also be determined using MEC value. Compounds should be administered using a regimen that maintains plasma levels above the MEC for 10-90% of the time, preferably between 30-90% and most preferably between 50-90%. In cases of local administration or selective uptake, the effective local concentration of the drug may not be related to plasma concentration and other procedures known in the art may be employed to determine the correct dosage amount and interval.
The amount of a composition administered will, of course, be dependent on the subject being treated, the severity of the affliction, the manner of administration, the judgment of the prescribing physician, etc.
Packaging
The compositions may, if desired, be presented in a pack or dispenser device, such as an FDA approved kit, which may contain one or more unit dosage forms containing the active ingredient. The pack may for example comprise metal or plastic foil, such as a blister pack. The pack or dispenser device may be accompanied by instructions for administration. The pack or dispenser may also be accompanied by a notice associated with the container in a form prescribed by a governmental agency regulating the manufacture, use or sale of pharmaceuticals, which notice is reflective of approval by the agency of the form of the compositions or of human or veterinary administration. Such notice, for example, may be of the labeling approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for prescription drugs or of an approved product insert. Compositions comprising a compound of the invention formulated in a compatible pharmaceutical carrier may also be prepared, placed in an appropriate container, and labeled for treatment of an indicated condition. Suitable conditions indicated on the label may include treatment of a tumor, inhibition of angiogenesis, treatment of fibrosis, diabetes, and the like.
It is also an aspect of this invention that a compound described herein, or its salt, might be combined with other chemotherapeutic agents for the treatment of the diseases and disorders discussed above. For instance, a compound or salt of this invention might be combined with alkylating agents such as fluorouracil (5-FU) alone or in further combination with leukovorin; or other alkylating agents such as, without limitation, other pyrimidine analogs such as UFT, capecitabine, gemcitabine and cytarabine, the alkyl sulfonates, e.g., busulfan (used in the treatment of chronic granulocytic leukemia), improsulfan and piposulfan; aziridines, e.g., benzodepa, carboquone, meturedepa and uredepa; ethyleneimines and methylmelamines, e.g., altretamine, triethylenemelamine, triethylenephosphoramide, triethylenethiophosphoramide and trimethylolmelamine; and the nitrogen mustards, e.g., chlorambucil (used in the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia, primary macroglobulinemia and non-Hodgkin""s lymphoma), cyclophosphamide (used in the treatment of Hodgkin""s disease, multiple myeloma, neuroblastoma, breast cancer, ovarian cancer, lung cancer, Wilm""s tumor and rhabdomyosarcoma), estramustine, ifosfamide, novembrichin, prednimustine and uracil mustard (used in the treatment of primary thrombocytosis, non-Hodgkin""s lymphoma, Hodgkin""s disease and ovarian cancer); and triazines, e.g., dacarbazine (used in the treatment of soft tissue sarcoma).
Likewise a compound or salt of this invention might be expected to have a beneficial effect in combination with other antimetabolite chemotherapeutic agents such as, without limitation, folic acid analogs, e.g. methotrexate (used in the treatment of acute lymphocytic leukemia, choriocarcinoma, mycosis fungiodes breast cancer, head and neck cancer and osteogenic sarcoma) and pteropterin; and the purine analogs such as mercaptopurine and thioguanine which find use in the treatment of acute granulocytic, acute lymphocytic and chronic granulocytic leukemias.
A compound or salt of this invention might also be expected to prove efficacious in combination with natural product based chemotherapeutic agents such as, without limitation, the vinca alkaloids, e.g., vinblastin (used in the treatment of breast and testicular cancer), vincristine and vindesine; the epipodophylotoxins, e.g., etoposide and teniposide, both of which are useful in the treatment of testicular cancer and Kaposi""s sarcoma; the antibiotic chemotherapeutic agents, e.g., daunorubicin, doxorubicin, epirubicin, mitomycin (used to treat stomach, cervix, colon, breast, bladder and pancreatic cancer), dactinomycin, temozolomide, plicamycin, bleomycin (used in the treatment of skin, esophagus and genitourinary tract cancer); and the enzymatic chemotherapeutic agents such as L-asparaginase.
In addition to the above, a compound or salt of this invention might be expected to have a beneficial effect used in combination with the platinum coordination complexes (cisplatin, etc.); substituted ureas such as hydroxyurea; methylhydrazine derivatives, e.g., procarbazine; adrenocortical suppressants, e.g., mitotane, aminoglutethimide; and hormone and hormone antagonists such as the adrenocorticosteriods (e.g., prednisone), progestins (e.g., hydroxyprogesterone caproate); estrogens (e.g., diethylstilbesterol ); antiestrogens such as tamoxifen; androgens, e.g., testosterone propionate; and aromatase inhibitors (such as anastrozole).
Finally, the combination of a compound of this invention might be expected to be particularly effective in combination with CAMPTOSAR(trademark), GLEEVEC(trademark), HERCEPTIN(trademark), ENDOSTATIN(trademark), Cox-2 inhibitors, MITOXANTRONE(trademark) or PACLITAXEL(trademark) for the treatment of solid tumor cancers or leukemias such as, without limitation, acute myelogenous (non-lymphocytic) leukemia